


costumes

by sugarwara



Category: Free!
Genre: Brief Description of Sexy Times, M/M, Side- NitoRin and NagiRei, SouMako Week 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5009629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarwara/pseuds/sugarwara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parties and costumes and (briefly mentioned) sex, oh my!</p>
            </blockquote>





	costumes

**Author's Note:**

> ITS ALMOST OVER ;-;
> 
> Day 6 SouMako Week - Costumes/Cosplay
> 
> btw, after this and tomorrows fic ill be taking a little break from fic writing to focus more on other things in my life rn (my school play and personal life) so apologies!
> 
> anyway enjoy <3

Surprisingly, the whole _'have hot sex under the pretense of celebrating Halloween'_ thing hadn't come about from Nagisa. Everyone expected him to have suggested it, but one glance at Rin and Nitori, both disheveled and sweaty as they stumbled out of Haru's closet during the blue-eyed boy's Halloween party pretty much shattered everyone's perception of not only the couple but also gave _certain individuals_ ideas for hot sex.

Certain individuals include: Sousuke, Sousuke and Sousuke. Oh, and also Nagisa.

So during the next Halloween party at Haru's (whereby he made sure to lock the closet) nobody was all that surprised when neither Makoto nor Sousuke showed up. Meanwhile, Nagisa and Rei (a very tired looking Rei) ended up arriving an hour late. 

—

"Sousuke."

"Hm?"

"Get your dick out of me, it's 3AM."

"Oh. Fuck."

"What?"

"We missed Haru's birthday party, didn't we?" 

Silence.

"Makoto? Oi, did you fall asleep on me?"

"We'll talk in the morning. After your dick is out of my ass."

"You've got a potty mouth at 3AM, _christ_."

—

The next year, Haru ended up getting twice as many cans of mackerel on his birthday than he usually would. One of them had a note written, saying, _sorry we missed the halloween party ;) had other stuff to do then_.

Haru just chuckled in amusement.

**Author's Note:**

> the ending was rushed sorry


End file.
